


Fairies & Changelings

by RobinQuinn



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Banishment, Changelings, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forests, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, My First Work in This Fandom, do i like my own fanfiction? yes? no? i guess we'll never know, just a little writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinQuinn/pseuds/RobinQuinn
Summary: The trees howled as Robin wandered through the night. In most nights, the forest was silent, except for the dark creatures who lived within. Robin Goodfellow enjoyed the silence that the night gave him, it was a good time to order his thoughts and plan his next act of mischief. Unfortunately for merry Puck, it was not one of those nights. The high King Oberon was madly infuriated with his Queen, Lady Titania, and the woods were responding to his mood.





	Fairies & Changelings

The trees howled as Robin wandered through the night. In most nights, the forest was silent, except for the dark creatures who lived within. Robin Goodfellow enjoyed the silence that the night gave him, it was a good time to order his thoughts and plan his next act of mischief. Unfortunately for merry Puck, it was not one of those nights. The high King Oberon was madly infuriated with his Queen, Lady Titania, and the woods were responding to his mood.

It was almost like history repeated itself. And If you, as mortal, have read the works of William Shakespeare, you might have seen it yourself, too. This time, Queen Titania did not fall in love with a man who had an ass as head, but she did have a changeling again. Titania loved to watch the mortals now and then, and what she saw softened her heart. In a place the mortals call Kenya, a mother gave birth to a beautiful little girl and it was clear that she loved her daughter from day one. But, their happiness did not stay for long. The mother of the child, Asilia, got a disease and died, as it often goes with mortals. The Queen wanted the beautiful daughter to live, which led to her taking Njeri to the Fairy Court. 

Robin Goodfellow liked the girl, she had a fierce spirit and appreciated his jesting. All of that did not matter, though, as the King did not like the human girl. Oberon thought of himself as more deserving of Titania's attention than the human girl and secretly planned to send Njeri back to the human world. Robin wondered why his master did not want the girl as his servant, just like he wanted with the Indian boy all those years ago, but he did not dare to ask.

The Puck also did not think that Oberon was more deserving of Titania's affection. The King was many things, but he had never been a truly good lover. He was jealous and possessive and did anything to get his wife to give more to him. Some may say it is pathetic to act that way for a king, but after all, most kings just take what they want.

"Robin, bring the changeling to me."

And so Robin Goodfellow did his master's bidding and went to bring Njeri to Oberon, fearing for her fate. Robin learned the hard way that when his King addressed him as Puck, he could play around, but when he called him Robin, Oberon expected him to obey his orders without question.

Oberon sat proudly on his throne as the duo arrived in the courtroom. Robin kneeled before the throne as he presented Njeri to his king, hoping that he would not hurt the girl. Njeri, on the other hand, did not sense any danger and just followed Robin to the ground, feeling that it was an appropriate thing to do.

"Njeri, when I heard of your arrival at court, I could not help but worry. It is dangerous for a human child to stay here for long, and it is in your best interest if you return to the human world soon. I am sure my servant Robin is willing to guide you to your home, where you are safer than here." 

Robin could not believe Oberon was playing the danger card. The only reason that humans were not safe at Oberon's court was because of Oberon himself. He was the one who hunted the mortals down and made their life a living hell, not anyone else. 

The little girl shivered, obviously afraid now. 

"But Titania said I would be safe here," she argued, wishing that Oberon was lying to test her. 

"I am afraid she lied to you to make you feel safe. I assure you, dear Njeri, it is much safer for you to be with other humans." Oberon said in the sweetest voice that he was able to make, Robin wanted to vomit. 

The changeling girl hesitantly agreed to be taken home by Robin and so they went, back to the human world. It was an easy task for Robin to bring Njeri back, but things were not easy for Oberon back at the court. 

Titania was furious that her husband had sent the girl home, to live all alone. She knew the girl would not be able to find food and water on her own, let alone survive. Oberon tried to make her feel better, saying that Robin surely would help her a bit, but it was of no use. Titania insisted on taking the girl back, but Oberon would not take her back after he had finally managed to get the girl away from his court. 

Oberon was also furious at Titania. He could not believe that his wife seemed to care more about a human child than him. He wanted Titania's behavior towards him to change, as he was king, after all. 

"If you love this girl so much, why not go live with her?" he asked and Titania lit up.

"Sounds like an excellent plan. You are nothing but a jealous little boy!" Oberon huffed.

"Very well. From now on, you are banished from my court and are Queen no more. Begone." 

Robin saw Titania leave. Her crown and all the jewelry she usually wore were gone, he wondered what had happened when he was away. Answering the questioning look on Oberon's servant's face, he told Puck the tale of how he had banished Titania after she had chosen the girl above him. 

The tale quickly spread across the whole court and gave all the Fae more reason to obey their Lord. After all, iron was deadly for all Fae and the humans used more and more of it. Banishment was not the punishment it was ages ago. If you were banished, and you did not look out for iron enough, you would be dead in days. 

"Puck, are you in for some mischief?" 

Puck did not know whether his Lord was trying to lighten the mood, but it did not matter. Puck grinned as answer and Oberon took him back into the forest, planning their first prank on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction on here, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! Also, English isn't my native language so if you see any mistakes you may correct me, so I can improve my writing. 
> 
> ~Robin


End file.
